Dramatic Wedding Crusher
by BulletsforValentine
Summary: The Times headline; A man kidnapped a noble bride right  from the altar after knocked the also noble groom down from Westminster Abbey, seen by Her Majesty herself. Please give the author correction if needed.
1. The stolen Bride

**The Times**

**The Stolen Bride**

(3/18) A man kidnapped a noble bride from the altar of Westminster Abbey after knocked the also noble groom down, seen by Her Majesty herself!

Dozens of London citizens reported that they had seen a foreign man with a furious trashing bride on his shoulder this Saturday. Some officers nearby had tried to stop him, but somehow he could escape still with the bride. Two police cars had reported that they found them, but they lost his track.

"This guy held her on his shoulder! I'm glad this bride wacked him with her high heel." Said one of the witnesses who refused to have his name written. Another witness didn't act so negative to the man. Nancy (58) had helped the man in question.

"He must be a nobleman from Hungary, that's why he gave me that rose. He said 'multumasc' or something like that to me." Said Nancy. She had helped the man to get into a taxi on Marsham St. The man somehow had managed to give her a stalk of red rose and said something in foreign language.

The man and the stolen bride were seen on Victoria St, and later on Marsham St, and suddenly the patrol car lost their track.

The bride's suspected was stolen from Westminster Abbey, where a royal wedding was privately held. Beside Her Majesty, Sir Roodney, Sir Island, Sir Penwood, and Sir Sutherland were seen attended the wedding as well. But no one seemed willingly to give their opinion or any information about what had happened. Some sources believe that the groom was David Cornelius Abber, son of William Abber, a high rank officer in British Army who also attended the wedding. The stolen bride is suspected to be the controversial beautiful blonde Miss. Roodney, the only daughter of Sir Leonard Roodney, one of the Round Table Knights. Read Controversial Roodney Girl (page 15). Some sources guess that her father has paired her with Mr. Abber. Another source believes that the stolen bride was Miss. Hellsing, the daughter of Arthur Hellsing, one of the former Knights. But nothing can be assured.

Even that the wedding was attended by some high rank people, there were just small amount of guests attended. Westminster Abbey was silent after the guest left. Surprisingly, its condition is still perfect since the terrorist attack in Tower of London a couple of week ago. Read Reconstruction part III (page 14)

**Sunday, 19****th**** March**

Walter folded the newspaper and shook his head lightly. He regretted reading the newspaper; it made his head hurt a bit. He placed the newspaper on the nightstand beside his hospital bed. He was sent to the hospital after they had saved him from the chopper crush. He had been there for a week and a half. He had no contact with Integra. Thanks to ALucard, he knew that they locked her under the Tower of London. And suddenly this newspaper came and told him something too unpredicted. Why didn't Alucard tell him anything? It made his head dizzy.

"Are you okay? Walter?" Asked Ceras worry. She also regretted for bringing the newspaper for Walter. She had heard some receptionists in the Hospital's Receptionist talking about Hellsing, and the truth was they're gossiping about what had happened the day before.

"To say the truth, Miss. Victoria, I'm not okay. I'm worry about Sir Integra. Can you feel something from your master?" Asked Walter full of hope. But Ceras shook her head sadly. She had no connection with her master since Thursday.

"Miss Victoria, I need your help." Said Walter firmly. He didn't wait for the draculina's answer and just continued, "You have to go to Westminster Abbey or anywhere necessary and asked someone there and make sure about this. If it wans't Integra, you may back, but if it was her, you have to gain more information."

"Sure, Walter." Said Ceras. And she left the hospital.

**A/N: What do you think? If the story's lame, I'll delete it. If you think it's a good start, I'll post the rest chapters. I know my English is bad, so if there are errors, I'll be glad if you point it out and I'll be gladder if you can tell me the correction. Thanks…**


	2. More Arrests

**Mysterious Kidnaper**

**(3/19) After assuring that the stolen bride from the Abbey (3/18) wasn't Jacqueline Roodney, another name is found. Integra Wingate Hellsing (23), the only descendant of Sir Arthur Fairbrook Hellsing is believed was the stolen bride. She inherits her father job as one of the knights of Round Table right after his death of illness a decade ago. Although she is only 23 years old, she has been given a lot of responsibility from the Royal Order as the leader of a secret organization which operates under the direct order of Her Majesty herself. Unfortunately there is no record of what exactly her job is or what truly the organization is. It is unknown what relation she has with the young Abber. **

**Eustace Catemone (32), a taxi driver, is arrested by Royal Guards last night. Some passerby has reported him for helping out the kidnaper of the stolen bride. He has helped the kidnaper to bring the bride to an inn. He keeps saying that our mysterious kidnaper is innocent along the interogation. No further information can be gained from Catemone since the Royal Guards doesn't allow anyone to interview him yet. He is now under the jurisdiction of Royal Guards. **

**Marcello Geovani (47) is the owner of Porto Bello inn, and he has witnessed the bride and the kidnaper at 8 o'clock on Saturday night. He said there were a foreigner and a woman in wedding gown asked for a room. Had no idea of who they were, he gave them the key and left them without asking more. In the next morning, after he had heard the news of a stolen bride from the radio, he asked the foreigner for clarification. It is unknown why he didn't report them. Some officers with MI-6 members arrested him after he helped the foreigner and his captive left London. Until this news get in public, MI-6 refuses to give more information from Geovani. Just like what has happened with our cab driver Catemone, the inn keeper Geovani is also under the jurisdiction of Royal Guards and they are interrogated under high security. **

**It is a mystery what makes a wedding problem involves MI-6. **

**Monday, 20****th**** March**

Walter sighed in defeat after he read the newspaper. He had looked for more news about the case, but there wasn't any single clue where Integra was. He turned the TV on, hoping for more information. If it was really Integra, God only knew what had truly happened.

With the remote he changed the channel with his left arm, since his right one had been broken due to the chopper accident.

"Good evening folks, here we go with more recipes from Southeast Asia. We will –" he pushed the button.

" –and to arrange new mission for Mars and Jupiter next week, Lilian and –" he pushed it again.

"Here is the last picture of Geovani before he was arrested yesterday for –" _more arrests_. Walter thought. And he pushed the button again.

"Little Pink Bunny! Who would like to kiss her? Samantha? Jessica?" _Wait, she said Geovani?_ He pushed the button for the channel before.

In the screen Walter saw a man dragged into an opened wagon. Around him were men in MI-6 uniform, and some reporters were trying hard to record the picture, and it was a futile attempt, since the guards always pushed them away.

"Forced marriage! It's a bloody arranged marriage! Heartless decision I must say! Separate that poor couple, and we will –" He stopped mid-sentenced as he was shoved into the wagon. A guard closed the door and the view of the wagon was changed into the news studio with a blonde reporter.

"It was our last contact with Marcello Geovani, and we cannot find any information about Eustace Catemone. It is suspected that the kidnaper has a special relation with the bride and he decided to break the wedding by stealing the bride. Our reporters are trying to get into contact with the witnesses. And for the Middle East continuous conflict, my partner Collin will bring it for you."

Special relation? No, it's not possibly Integra. There's no mortal man dared to develop such a relation with Integra. No mortal one, but he had not talked about an immortal one. But still, he felt so relief, for it was solid that the crazy kidnaper and the stolen bride weren't the people he had suspected do be.

Walter turned the TV off. The next time Ceras would come, he would ask her to stay and he would tell her that the silly abduction had no connection with the Hellsing leader, that the mentioning of her name was just a coincidence. He closed his eyes and started to sleep in sudden peace. He slept for a peaceful time just to awaken by the panic draculina.

"Walter! Oh no, Walter!" She babbled out and pushed Walter on his right arm.

"Ouch! My arm! Stop shaking me, Miss Victoria, I'm awake! What has happened?"

"It's terrible, Walter. It's doom! O God, it's doom!" She started to sob.

"What happened?" Walter shook her with his normal arm, stopped her from bubbling more nonsense.

"I –I went to the Abbey cathedral and I asked about the wedding. 'Do you know who the bride was?' I asked this guy and he answered, 'Even if I do I'm not going to tell you.' So I said, 'Why did you talk so mean?' and he said 'That's my business!' and I said… "

"Get to the point, please!"

"O yeah, sure. So I went to this inn keeper and the taxi driver, but the guards didn't let me to talk to them, so I pinned the guards silently and threaten him to let me in, and he did. I asked the witnesses about the bride's appearance. And guess what, Walter!"

"Don't do that 'guess what' with me now, Miss. Victoria!"

"Uh, sorry. And this bride was beautiful, and she wore a wedding dress!"

"And?" Walter had to force himself not to roll his eyes.

"She had platinum hair, and her eyes were blue. And her skin was tan!"

"Oh my!" Walter closed his eyes and let out a dread choke.

"Well, you shouldn't worry that much. Whoever this crazy kidnaper is (only a crazy guy who is crazy enough to kidnap Sir Integra), he won't be free long, my master won't be happy to know that someone lays a hand on his master."

"Miss. Victoria, do you know who the craziest person in this world is?" Walter asked her without opening his eyes.

"Umm… Master?"

"Exactly."

"Are you saying that he was the one who…"

"I'm afraid so…"

"But Walter, it's nonsense! Why would Sir Integra marry this Abbey guy? I know that both of them have some sort of noble, but…"

"At least, she has! Sir Integra has his father's noble blood flow in her every vein!"

"Uh, okay. What are going to do then Walter?"

"That master of yours! Find him! He must have done something terrible to Sir Integra!"

"But I feel more curious why she wedded in the Abbey in the first place."

"Well, if you haven't known, so I'll tell you. Sir Integra is an aristocrat, and Her Majesty wants all her young noblewomen to be wedded before 21. Her Majesty at least has held three royal balls special to find a suitable life partner for her and failed. After what happened in Tower of London, I guess she had no choice."

"So Master kidnapped her? Don't you think it's a bit childish?"

"Do you think he's mature?"

"Okay, I got it."

**A/N: Okay, that's a long time to update, I know. I have another project for my AxI fanfict and at first I didn't think that this writing would attract anyone's attention, but well, I think I'm just going to continue it. Thanks for your comment, it raises my spirit in writing. **


	3. Scandalous Recording

**The Recording**

**The Time**

**Monday, 20****th**

**Stolen Bride**

'**The kidnaper claims to be the bride's lover'**

**(3/20) More sensations are coming from the dramatic abduction from the Abbey as some sources revealed that the kidnaper wasn't just a foreigner. They say that the foreigner was also the bride's lover. Here are some statements from some blogs from the internet;**

**London habitants were surprised for what happened on Saturday (3/18). Little do they know that the kidnaper was actually the bride's lover. **

"**This is a decadency! Our government cannot force people to marry! It against human's right; it's a violation!" (Red –from .com) **

"**Monarchy, monarchy and their noble restrictions! They made it to America for freedom in faith and political. Should we really sail there for marriage freedom? I'd say, let's make a revolution!" (Red-from .com**

"**Every woman in this country has their right to marry whoever they like! Forced marriage! Even they in China don't do that anymore!" (Red-from )**

**Not only from Britain, more critiques come from all around the world. They're mostly negative except those from some Middle East countries. The Indian Ambassador's wife, Mrs. Swasti Adni stated that this regulation involving marriage should be eliminated from the modern world. Some other Ambasador's wives agree with her and they joined to ban this practice. **

**In the internet, there are some rumors that this poor couple has finally got in touch with both their supporters and their fans. The rumors involve a press conference through the internet. **

Walter put the newspaper aside and rubbed his head. What an old man he had gotten into! He thought miserably. All he had to do was to keep watch on Arthur's sole daughter, and here he was; laying uncomfortably on a hospital bed! He would hate it, he knew. All this publicity had gotten into his nerves. Hellsing was supposed to be hidden behind the curtain, and now reporters and those who love conspiracy are digging any information available about Hellsing Organization.

Walter muttered some harsh words he had known from his younger years, which was very rare from him, but remembering the occasion, it was worth it. To ease the pain, Walter reached for the remote control and turned the television on. The first time he saw the reporter's lovely face, he knew it was about his Master.

"We have found a recording which was uploaded to almost an hour ago. Someone anonymous has sent us the link. It was about the Abbey's Stolen Bride."

Walter was a brave man, not only in his golden time years ago, he was still the Angel of Death up till the present. But even he wasn't so sure how would he be after witnessing whatever the reporter was going to show. Automatically, his normal finger pushed the button on the remote control. He preferred to learn the news from the draculina. But the Fortune Lady wasn't with him. In the other channel, he saw a recording obviously from which was showing a foreign young man dressed in simple white shirt.

The man was handsome, and his white skin was a perfect match for his black eyes. His black hair was cut simply short but elegant. His nose and cheekbone were high, showing off the nobility he might posses. He looked sad and was trying to hold himself and looked to the camera.

"**Allo all." He said shyly with a thick foreign accent.**

"**I… Umm, it is haad for me tu say… I konves, it was I who stoulen Catherina." He suddenly stopped here, as if he was distracted by something. He coughed and looked to the camera again.**

"**I mean du bride which was taken from du church. For tu years, we have been engaged, yet your ministry tuk her anyway. It was a ****ruşine****! A disgrace! I am tu, a noble, but in my country, we don't du dis. So, I am asking you, people of Britain. Would you allow dis ****ruşine tu continu?"**

**He stopped as a mutter was heard on the background.**

**"And my dear lady would love to say a word or tu por you." He moved from the sight, and as he was gone, a beautiful young lady appeared. She has freat blonde hair in a magnificent hair do which only a noble could show, the eyes was icy blue and the skin was tan. She was still wearing that beautiful wedding gown with brocades made by hand all over its satin. She wasn't wearing glasses, nor did she talk in cold demeanor tone. Instead, she was talking so smooth, melodious and sweet. For a brief second, she didn't speak a word and looked directly into the camera, as if scrutinized every eyes watching her.**

"**Whoever you are, I believe you wish for the best partner in life. So I do too. It was hurt to be wedded with someone you just don't know, and the moment you stepped onto the altar was the first time you saw your soon-to-be-partner. Her majesty and the Minister have been so nice to me. With all my gratitude, I thank them. And I also want to say I am sorry for all the troubles we have caused. For the cab driver and the inn keeper, you have my gratitude. If it not because you all, I wouldn't have been with my dear Dominique." She then gave a sweet smile to someone beside her. "Now, I would like to be with Dominique. We know we've been very scandalous here, so we decided to retreat to one of Dominique's castle. I can't tell his family name nor can I with mine, we've made enough ruckus. Once again," suddenly the young foreign man's head popped into the view. Together, they made a lovely sight, and it became even more beautiful as they said in such and innocence –which people though had long gone since the time of the Christ –those closing words, both with beaming smiles on their faces , "Thank you, Britain people and every body who has helped us in any way. We are going to have our happy ending." **

With those last words, the recording went blank.

For a moment, Walter couldn't think of anything else. Was it dread or relief? Dread because now there's no sign of his Lady or relief because the scandalous couple had nothing to do with Hellsing? He couldn't tell. He felt his body getting cold because he was scary with the Fate. Such big effect the coincidence could make. At first, the foreign young looked too much like Alucard, and the beautiful bride looked too much like Integra. Thank God, it's just some damn coincidence. His old nerve had been not as strong as he used to.

Walter turned the television off and put his head on the pillow, exhaled deeply as the pills worked and brought him to a deep sleep.

**A/N: Have you found anything amusing here? Review if you do and do review if you don't. I'm open minded for any ideas and even flames, so just review… Thanks for all the reviews, and very sorry for the late update.**


End file.
